The Blood Chronicles: Scarlet Moon
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: Scourge was killed by Firestar, but his old followers ran away, but Bloodclan is back, with a cruel leader. When Leaf is captured and turned into a Servant of all things, she has to survive in a cruel clan. Can she survive? If she does survive, can she save the cats from someone they would never expect? Or will she simply be killed? Rated T for warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what happened to Bloodclan after Scourge was killed? Did they give up on everything or did they just get stronger? This book is the answer to all your questions.

Allegiances:

Monarch: Poison- black tom with a blood covered muzzle and icy green eyes; Servant: Fischer

Deputy: Ice- white she-cat with icy blue eyes, three scars over her right eye, and blood on her claws; Servant: Spy-eye

Healer:

Spyria- red tabby she-cat with moon-silver eyes, Servant: Flyeria

Warriors:

Red- red tabby she-cat with cruel blue eyes, Servant: Packer

Shark- gray tom with brown eyes, Servant: Fish

Pinky- Siamese she-cat with pink-ish eyes, Servant: Ralf

Black-heart - bruised white she-cat with a missing ear and blue eyes, Servant: Bree

Spiral- gray tom with swirl markings and blue-green eyes, Servant: Princess

Mayrio-golden Bengal tom with hazel eyes, Servant: Braidy

Ash- speckled gray tom with green eyes, Servant: Brad

Gunter- light brown tom with blue eyes, Servant: War

Flora- golden she-cat with pale eyes, Servant: Bird-legs

Servants (cats who either wronged older or more superior cats or have been captured, lowest rank)

Bird-legs- short black tom with golden legs

War- red tabby tom with sharp blue eyes

Brad- golden-brown tom

Braidy- long-furred blue tom

Princess- long-furred calico she-cat

Bree- young gray she-cat

Ralf- tall blue tom

Fish- pale tom with sharp blue eyes

Packer- yellow she-cat with blue-green eyes

Flyeria- tortie she-cat with green eyes

Spy-eye -gray tom with a swollen eye that can never be fixed

Fischer- ash gray tom with dark blue eyes

Kit Mothers:

Shallone- black she-cat with blue eyes

Other cats:

Leaf- calico she-cat with blue eyes

Bloodclan Rules:

1. The word of the leader is law.

2. If you wrong a clanmate, you will be demoted and punished.

3. If a Servant were to disobey its master, they would be severely punished.

4. **Never **show mercy to an enemy!

5. Servants sleep in the prison.

6. If a servant has been good, they get promoted to warrior.

7. Warriors obey the deputy, the deputy obeys the leader, the healer obeys the leader, and the servants obey everyone.

8. If a trespasser, even a kit, is found on Bloodclan territory it is to be captured and brought to the camp where it will be tested for servant-ship.

9. Bad servants wear choke-collars.

**Okay, so I decided to write a Bloodclan fanfiction. Here goes nothing! :)**

**The story will be following Leaf's life as she struggles through a world with Bloodclan. **


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

A black tom with cruel green eyes padded through an abandon two-leg park. He let out a quiet cackle.

"Time to show those cats who is boss," he growled with a sly smile. With a lash of his tail, he leapt out of the shadows and landed onto a younger tom with gray fur and fear-filled blue eyes.

"No, don't hurt me! Please!" he shouted. "I'll bring you the Servants you need, Poison, just don't harm me!"

"Oh, Squirrel, I'm afraid it's too late for that. You know what the Bloodclan Law says," he cackled. "Show no mercy."

"No! Ple-" he was cut off when Poison raised his claws and cut the gray tom's throat. "No!" he managed to get out as Poison gave him the killing blow. The black tom's muzzle was now dripping with scarlet blood.

"He's just lucky I knew him, his death would have been much more painful otherwise," he chuckled as he turned and slithered away, back into the shadows. He ended up in a two-leg place they called a "dump". It wasn't long before a white she-cat with three scars over her right eye.

"Greetings, Monarch," she meowed and bowed slightly. "I trust that the _mission _went well."

"Oh, yes. That bad excuse for a cat begged for mercy. He even tried to give me slaves in exchange for his life! Like I, the second monarch of Bloodclan, would show even the tiniest type of mercy," he meowed with a smile. "Were there any Captured?"

"None, the capturing has been slow this week. One of the Servants tried to fight back, his master broke the Servant's leg. Other than that, nothing happened," she meowed. Poison nodded.

"Good work, Ice. I am glad I promoted you to deputy," he meowed. Ice titled her head, surprised.

"Umm, thanks," she meowed. Poison nodded before trotting inside of a mountain of two-leg objects. He climbed up for a short time before laying down on a soft bed made of a two-leg "mattress". Soon, he was fast asleep.

**How did you like it? Please R&R, but no flames! I love to have feedback, it keeps be going. **


	3. Chapter One

Leaf's POV

I breathed in a sigh of evening air. I could see the moon from where I lay. Suddenly, the smell of cat hit my nose. I shrugged and walked out of my cave. _I wonder what it is like to be in Bloodclan? _she asked herself silently. She kept walking. Suddenly, the scent got stronger and a weight fell onto my back. I whirled around to face my attacker, but I just saw a proud looking, young gray she-cat growling at me.

"You will be my slave!" she yowled and tackled me again.

"Wha-? I began, bewildered, but a bigger cat, this one was a black tom with green eyes, pushed me down. I yelped in fear.

"Good job, Bree," he meowed.

"Thanks, Poison!" the she-cat meowed happily.

"When we we get back, you will be a warrior. This she-cat will be your Servant," the tom meowed and wrapped his tail around my neck. "Get up," he growled at me. I narrowed my eyes and stood. _These cats are stronger than me, I am even younger than the cat who attacked me first! _she thought. The big, black tom grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me to a two-leg dump. He dropped me in the middle of the dump as cats began to emerge from the shadows. A couple of toms were dragged out of a prison-like area, choke collars around their necks. The tom nodded to two strong looking toms who immediately surrounded me, while he bounded to the top of a giant mountain of junk.

"I, Poison, call upon my clan to gather around this servant. She has learned the ways of Bloodclan, and caught her first servant. The she-cat sat proudly beside of the guards that surrounded me. "Bree, will you show your Servant the ways of Bloodclan and teach her to show no mercy?" the tom asked. He almost sounded..._proud. _

_"_Yes, Poison," she meowed.

"Then from now on, Bree, you will be a Warrior. Take your servant to the Servant den where we will teach her the ways of Bloodclan," he meowed.

"Okay, dad," she meowed happily. _What? He is her father?_ she thought, shocked. "Get up," the she-cat commanded to me. I nodded and did as I was told. She nipped at my heels while we walked, trying to get her father to be impressed. I almost smiled, but I decided against it. Bree seemed to be having fun. I was forced to go into a pretty nice den made of an old two-leg sitting-nest. There was already a cat-nest. I titled my head and sat down in the nest. The two cats recited the Bloodclan Law while I sat and nodded. Suddenly, I heard a caterwaul that was followed my a screech of fury. We all spun around to see one of the toms with a choke collar, a red tabby tom with sharp blue eyes, attacking his master.

Instantly, warriors had him pushed to the ground.

"What is your name?" asked the black tom.

"Leaf," I meowed. He nodded. I narrowed my eyes as he left Bree and I alone.

"Rest up, Leaf, you're taking me hunting tomorrow," the she-cat meowed happily before skipping away. I sighed, maybe she would be my friend. I yawned, but I would need rest first. I fell asleep quickly.

**You like? I hope so! Leaf doesn't know much about Bloodclan life, but next chapter she will. ;)**


End file.
